Icy Hot
by Kimera2345
Summary: K' has his own couch that he doesn't like anyone else using, what will happen when Kula sits on it while he's away? Minor implied K'XKula oneshot


**Felt like I needed some kof on here**

Icy Hot

K' lounged on his comfy couch all the time, of which barely anyone else ever got to sit on. He munched on some beef jerky in between naps here and there, Maxima had scolded him about laying around all day and doing nothing at all but he was nice, Whip on the other hand was ruthless in trying to get K' to actually do something other than relax around the house. K' waved her off all the time and went back to sleep, of course that resulted in pain as she made her point so he got up long enough to satisfy her until she left. Kula had of course stuck up for him and even handed him some ice cream.

"I don't need this." He had stated quite blandly.

"But it's ice cream! Come on! it's good!" She smiled and he had an inner battle about it eventually sighing and taking a bite.

"You know ice cream really isn't my thing but there I tried it." He sat the bowl down.

"Oh well, uncle has to buy more anyway." she walked away mindlessly.

"huh..." K' laid back down with his sunglasses on.

That was about a week ago and for some reason on this particular afternoon, K' wasn't on his couch, nor was he anywhere in the house. Maxima was out shopping and was probably getting actual groceries instead of sweets and ice cream. This left Kula all alone and that wasn't something that she was used to, not at all used to. She sat in her room bored and decided to do something a little dangerous, of course after she grabbed some ice cream.

She wasn't supposed to leave ice on the floor but considering no one was there to yell at her she forgot all about it and after grabbing the ice cream and a spoon, left some ice on the floor leading to K's couch of which she sat on. Kula figured this must be the crazy stuff kids do when the grownups aren't home, break the rules. Of course K' would kill her if her found out about this but then Maxima would kill him. A chain reaction of sorts. She continued to enjoy her ice cream as she flipped on the TV and a video of Athena was on, she was always a contestant in KOF as well. It wasn't too boring so she kept watching it and then started thinking she might call K' or Maxima and see what was going on, the thought was erased from her mind when a commercial about sweets came on.

"Why'd you drag me with you idiot?" K' moaned as he walked through the store alongside Maxima.

"I figured it would be good for you to get some fresh air, otherwise you'd go crazy staying in that house all the time." In all reality Maxima just knew that Whip was going to start getting mad at him for not getting K' to actually do something so he decided to do it beforehand. They were in the supermarket, shopping for groceries, of which K' had put in a bunch of meat...good help Maxima was trying to get him to eat some fruits and vegetables as well but K' wouldn't have it.

"I'd have rather stayed home with the kid." He frowned. Maxima couldn't much of his eyes through the dark shades but he could see the frown clear as day.

"Hey come on guy! Getting around sometimes is good for you, otherwise you'll get all weak since you don't train at all."

"Who needs to train?" K' walked faster, throwing random objects into the buggy.

They saw Vanessa at one point, who seemed more than happy to finally see them again after such a long time. K' didn't chat much as expected but Maxima got into it so K', wanting to leave went and paid for the groceries and headed back, Maxima could walk. He pulled up to the small house and walked in with the groceries. Everything was quiet and dark except for the TV playing in the living room. K' unknowingly stepped in between the ice and laid down the groceries.

"You here kid?" He couldn't see a damn thing in the dark with these shades on, what the hell was going on? Had Whip taken Kula out?

"Huh? K'?"Kula rose from the couch and looked at him with sleepy eyes.

K' stared in shock, "The hell were you doing on my couch?"

"I...uh..." Her eyes widened in realization.

"Come here you!" He started to step forward but slipped on the ice and went flying towards Kula, she winced but then felt warm lips on hers. Both of them couldn't figure out what had happened exactly, this was strange. Kula was shocked at the sudden change in emotion, "Agh, I..." K' pulled away stumbling for words, their connection had been icy hot, mixing red and blue together creating something far from in between but not either or.

"Wow that was great! Thanks K'!" She grinned.

"We're never telling anyone about this!" He facepalmed.

"Sure thing!" She ran back to her room with a lollipop.

K' sighed and laid back down on his couch.

The next day he woke up to Kula speaking to Whip and Maxima, "No he actually went out yesterday!"  
"How do you know?"

"Because I slept on his couch and he came back angry."

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Nah! You guys could sit on the couch too! All he does is kiss you! It was great!" Kula grinned again.

"WHAT!?" Whip and Maxima screamed.  
"Gah!" K' jumped up, "Wait a second! This isn't what it seems to be! Kula! Don't make this out like it was intentional!"

"You took advantage of her?"

"What?! NO?"

Whip advanced on him and Maxima actually felt kind of bad, Kula had seemed to enjoy the kiss so why did he need punished?

**a/n short and to the point, I'd like to post up a full k' story but as of now I think I need to put more polish on their characters.**


End file.
